Después de los problemas
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Cuando Adrien descubre la verdad, no se esperaba que su vida mejoraría.


**Aviso: **Esta historia la escribi alrededor de la época en la que termino la segunda temporada, por lo que pueden haber incoherencias con los acontecimientos de la tercera temporada. En este caso se tomara como un AU.

**Después de los problemas**

_Emilie…_

La señora Agreste abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de su esposo, quien poseía una expresión entre alivio y preocupación. La ayudo a salir de la cápsula en la que estaba.

La asistente de Gabriel estaba ahí, y no estaban solos, una muchacha en traje moteado y un muchacho en uno que se asemejaba al de un gato negro, miraban todo sorprendidos.

Nathalie y Emilie salieron de la guarida primero. Gabriel termino arrestado por la policía cuando se supo todo. Por suerte, no revelo que su asistente había sido su cómplice y que también había actuado a su favor, ya que Mayura no tuvo participación con Hawkmoth por meses. Además de eso preparo una coartada tiempo atrás para que ella no se viera involucrada, y por eso la señora Agreste y Nathalie estuvieron muy agradecidas.

Chat Noir no lo podía creer. Su mamá había vuelto. Su padre era Hawkmoth y Nathalie lo sabía. No sabía que pensar. Ladybug le hizo la señal de que debían abandonar el lugar porque pronto perderían sus transformaciones. Él no se movió y suspirando, dejo que su transformación se deshiciera.

No tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio. La señora Agreste estaba sorprendida, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Marinette y Nathalie quienes anteriormente tuvieron sus sospechas frente a la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir. Ladybug también perdió su transformación, revelando quien realmente era: Marinette Dupain – Cheng.

La chica se dirigió a Adrien quien estaba cabizbajo, y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello.

—Todo estará bien, Adrien —dijo ella de manera suave.

Adrien correspondió el abrazo, enterrando su nariz en su cabello y cerrando lo ojos. Emilie decidió tener iniciativa y abrazo a ambos adolecentes. Nathalie pensó que ese no era su lugar y de que necesitarían estar a solas. Pero cuando iba a retirarse, Emilie la miro y extendió su mano para que se uniera a ellos, con una ligera sonrisa. Aunque dudosa después de todo lo que sucedió, cumplió con los deseos de la señora Agreste.

Los días posteriores no fueron fáciles. Chat Noir y Ladybug tenían que ir a testificar a la corte sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante el tiempo en el que Hawkmoth aterrorizo a Paris con sus Akumas. Al final se dio el veredicto de que Gabriel tendría que cumplir con una sentencia que lo dejaría muchos años en la cárcel. En las siguientes sesiones se vería si le iban a dar la oportunidad de redimirse. La decisión recaía en el dúo de superhéroes.

Al final no hubo mucho que se pudiera hacer para reducir su condena, pues los parisinos reclamaban justicia. Termino en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, aunque se le permitían las visitas en ciertos horarios. Emilie fue a la primera sesión que estuvo disponible, solo para reclamarle por todo lo que hizo. Discutieron unos veinte minutos hasta que se acabó el tiempo de visita. Las siguientes serian iguales, hasta que ambos empezaron a calmarse y decidieron comportarse como adultos responsables.

La relación de Adrien con su padre estaba siendo muy difícil de arreglar en un principio, pero a medida de que se realizaban las visitas, Gabriel por fin se disculpó con él por todo el daño que le había causado a él y a su amiga. Aunque para Adrien era difícil aceptar la disculpa, sabía que no podía estar enojado toda la vida con su padre.

Ahora que la mansión estaba bajo investigación, ya nadie podía vivir allí. Los Dupain Cheng les ofrecieron quedarse con ellos un tiempo mientras que conseguían un lugar para quedarse, pero Nathalie fue más rápida y les dijo que podían quedarse en su departamento. Ella solo quería enmendar su error, porque ella le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio Adrien.

El día que se mudaron acomodaron entre ellos todo lo necesario para que hubiera espacio suficiente para los tres. Los Dupain - Cheng les ofrecieron ayuda y ellos accedieron. Pese a que ahora el apartamento parecía un poco estrecho, se acostumbraron a su nueva vida.

La mamá de Adrien trataba de pasar tanto tiempo con el como podía. Quería recuperar el tiempo que había perdido con él, sobretodo porque se dio cuenta de que estaba creciendo muy rápido. Adrien al principio no estaba muy convencido de que Nathalie los acompañara en sus salidas, después de todo, se sintió traicionado por ella.

Los tres salían para hacer hasta las cosas más banales. Ir a la tienda, acompañar a Adrien a la escuela (aunque el insistía que no era necesario), incluso salir al parque o viajar a otra parte los fines de semana. Incluso en las vacaciones de verano, se fueron de viaje, llevando consigo a la novia de Adrien, Marinette.

Poco a poco la relación de Nathalie y Emilie fue mejorando. Al principio eran algo distantes, pero luego, Emilie se dio cuenta de que Nathalie había tenido en parte buenas intenciones. Y por lo que le había logrado sacar a su hijo y a la adorable novia de este, su asistente le había dado los cuidados que ella no había podido proporcionarle cuando se encontraba en coma.

Cuando Adrien no estaba, pasaban tiempo juntas charlando o solo tomando una simple taza de café. Llegaron a un punto en el que ambas se habían vuelto muy íntimas y compartían sus vidas antes de conocer a Gabriel. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta empezaron a desarrollar sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Lo charlaron un día y se dieron tiempo para pensar.

Un día ambas terminaron juntas, sin darse cuenta. Y a Adrien le alegro saber que ya no existían sentimientos negativos en su pequeña familia.

Adrien se despertó y miro al techo, pensando en el sueño que había tenido. Pero luego se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba y se entendió que no había sido un sueño. Estaba en la habitación de departamento en donde vivían hacía algún tiempo. A pesar de que era pequeño, tenía un ambiente muy acogedor, a diferencia de su vida en la mansión. No le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Tomo su bata y se la puso. Miro en la mesita de noche, donde tenía las fotos de las personas que más amaba. Plagg dormía sobre un plato de queso que le había dejado la noche anterior. Le acaricio una oreja y este ronroneo en sueños. Aún seguía siendo superhéroe, aunque el trabajo se había reducido bastante y se resumía a cosas menores. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Ladybug patrullando las calles de la ciudad, hasta cierta hora, por órdenes de los padres de Ladybug y de su propia madre.

Salió de su habitación y camino por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña mesa del comedor. Vio que su madre estaba allí sentada. Apenas se acercó a la mesa, su madre noto su presencia.

—Buenos días cariño —dijo Emilie de manera dulce, sonriéndole a su hijo desde la mesa del comedor. Vestía una bata igual a la suya y tenía el cabello un poco revuelto. En su mano sostenía una taza humeante de café.

—Buenos días Adrien —Nathalie se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Unas tostadas acababan de saltar de la tostadora y el olor a huevos revueltos se podía sentir en el aire.

Emilie le beso la mejilla a Nathalie cuando se sentó en la mesa.

Invitaron a Adrien a sentarse con ellas en la mesa

Ahora Adrien tenía dos mamás. Y ambas lo amaban mucho.


End file.
